Aerialbot's and the Stormflyers
by Stormflyer Electro
Summary: The Aerialbots now have there own sparklings but they don't know the trouble that awaits them in dealing with five young sparklings whom act just like them; except there is something different about each of them. A threat within the young team threatens everyone even himself but doesn't realize until the last moment. WARNING: Death may be present in future chapters due to Rage.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

***Kittycon*I don't own the aerialbots but I do own the sparklings' Stormflyers.**

***Nightrage*We are a lot of trouble **

***Kittycon*I will add oc's as background characters**

***Nightrage*...Um hey whats that!~runs away~**

***Kittycon*Oh know...**

**~Bang!~**

***Kittycon*Uh here's the story gotta run!**

* * *

A room rose high above the young sparkling's heads. There optics shined with curiosity. All five of them each ran in different directions down two halls into open doors. They knew this place well for it was there school, training facility, and there home.

One sparkling whom was older than the other four peeked out of his room and looked around._Hm no sign of anyone..._The young sparkling walked out of his room and up to his youngest cousins room and knocked on the door.

"Whats the password!"Came the reply on the other side of the door.

The sparkling knocked again."Dude it's me" He growled.

"Say the password!"The bot shouted on the other side."Or know entry!"

The red and black sparkling sighed."Fine... Electric Flame rocks..."He mumbled.

The door shot up revealing a short white sparkling mech with big blue optics."Ha ha you said it!" Electric Flame laughed.

"Yeah yeah whatever" The sparkling rolled his optics."Are you ready for training?"He asked.

"You bet Nightrage" Electric Flame grinned.

Both sparklings dashed down the hall and outside through an open door where two grown mech's Air Raid and of course Fireflight.

"I'm surprised you sparklings knew we where here" Air Raid smiled approvingly. He reached over his shoulder and pulled out his sword.

Nightrage smiled at his father and quickly drew out his caber blades. _A day to fight is the life of an autobot especially when one day you are by your teams side fighting for one another._

Fireflight copied his brother and took out his weapon."The true words and chant of our team" He smilled watching Electric Flame take his weapon out.

Air Raid and Nightrage faced the other two mechs and held their weapons up to the sky. Fireflight and Electric Flame copied them.

'We fight for honer!" Air Raid shouted and started the battle by swinging his sword at his little brother.

"Okay it's on you to watch us" Fireflight ordered dodging his brothers sword. He jumped up and flipped over his brother only to land behind him and held the sword up at his back.

Air Raid spun around with blinding speed and hit the sword out of Fireflights hand. "That is how you deal with a back attacker" He laughed.

"Hey!"Fireflight looked over at his sword which lied three feet away from him."That ain't fair!"

"Deal with it!"Air Raid said grinning."Okay Nightrage you and Electric Flame try."

"What?"Electric Flame said confusingly.

"Um Air Raid , Fireflight I don't think they should try that yet."Silverbolt walked up to them."Anyway they need to try and get along with the other three still so that they can come up with their team name."Silverbolt replied to his brothers.

"Awesome!"Nightrage and Electric Flame said simultaneously.

"You to run along and find your cousins."Silverbolt ordered.

"Yes sir!"Both sparklings dashed off back into the base and down the hall into a clearing where three other sparklings where.

* * *

***Kittycon*We shall post another chapter soon on this!**

***Nightrage*Please review and be ready for some sparkling trouble!**

***Kittycon*I will accept oc's as background characters!**


	2. Chapter 2:Choosing a team name

***Kittycon*I'm back with another chapter! Also I don't own the Aerialbots!  
**

***Blazeblister*Ya! Say how come I am Silverbolts daughter?**

***Electric Flame*Cause you have mad fiery mad ninja skills.**

***Blazeblister*Oh shut up!**

***Kittycon*If you to are going to argue save it for the story!**

***Electric Flame & Blaze*Fine then!(jumps back into the story)**

***Kittycon*Scrap...**

* * *

"Hey Blazeblister" Nightrage greeted the fiery painted femme sparkling with a smile as he and Electric Flame walked up to her little group.

_Scrap... it just had to be those idiots!_Blaze thought crossly."Hey guys..."She replied nicely.

"I thought you two where supposed to be training?"The silver and black sparkling whom was standing beside blaze asked as he put his visor back on.

"Silverbolt sent us back."Electric Flame explained."He said something about a team" He gave a small shrug.

The ice painted sparkling at Blazes right smiled as he sharpened a dagger which he always kept by his side no matter how many times Slingshot told him to put it away."So we finally get to come up with a team name"He laughed."This should be interesting"

"Oh whatever Ice Ripper your acting as if you could come up with something clever"The silver and black sparkling snarled at him.

"One a bet!"Ice Ripper took a threatening step toward him."I'll easily hurt you right here and right now Stormshadow!"He lifted his dagger into the air and pointed the sharp end at him threatening to stab him.

Electric Flame went to go stop them but Nightrage blocked his path."What the spark!"

"If it isn't your fight don't get caught up in it... No matter how much you wish to."Nightrage warned staring at his two cousins.

_Oh now someone starts a fight._Blazeblister backed out of the way of them if those two were going to fight she knew it was going to messy.

"Bring it!"Stormshadow jumped onto Ice Ripper knocking them both onto the ground and started punching him."Piece of scrap!" He grabbed Ice Rippers helmit and slammed it against the ground.

Ice Ripper cried in struggled back to his senses then put a powerful blow into Stormshadows' face knocking the older sparkling off of him. He got up and helped Stormshadow back up.

"... Okay you have the right to speak first" Stormshadow growled.

_Ha! Stormshadow got beat by Ice Ripper! Well that's a new one._Blaze giggled a little.

"Okay amigos now back to business"Nightrage smiled deviously."What should our team be named?"

"Hmm I say it should be something ancient like a name that has been forgotten"Ice Ripper replied giving Stormshadow a dark look.

"I agree"Stormshadow replied."But it's gotta match who we are."

"Oh oh I know how about Skyburners?"Electric Flame asked looking around at everyone with an excited expression written on his face.

Blaze grinned she knew what the name was going to be she had remembered Silverbolt telling her about this ancient flyer team that was one of the best fighter teams on cybertron ever recorded in Stormflyers. It was perfect no doubt they where practically just like em.

"Any other ideas?"Nightrage asked glancing over at Blaze as if she would have a better idea than Electric Flame.

"Stormflyers"Was all Blaze said still holding her grin.

"Huh that's a unique name I like it"Ice Ripper said nodding in agreement.

"I second that!"Stormshadow replied happily as if he didn't even remember the fight.

Electric Flames grin grew wider"Awesome name I love it!"

Nightrage gazed around at them."Well it's settled then"He looked back at Blaze."You can tell Silverbolt the name of our team since you are is daughter after all"He said.

Blaze sighed then walked away from them down a long narrow hall that led outside. Somehow she always knew where he was at._Why am I the one who they always has to tell him I mean so what I'm his daughter it don't mean that I always have to tell him._She thought crossly.

Silverbolt looked over at her Blaze as she sat down beside him."Whats wrong with you?"He asked.

"Nothing just came to tell you something"Blaze replied watching Silverbolt look back up at the stars."The team name is Stormflyers"

Silverbolt kind of smiled at the sound of the name but didn't look back at her."Excellent choice it suits you guys"

"Um also why do you always look up at the stars?"Blaze asked curiously.

"Guidance"Silverbolt replied not saying anything else.

_Guidance... Whats that supposed to mean?!_She knew Silverbolt wasn't going to tell her so she didn't ask. All Blaze did was gaze up at the stars to.

* * *

***Kittycon*Please review!**

***Nightrage*We accept oc's but as back ground characters!  
**

***Blaze*Another chapter will be posted up as soon as possible!**


	3. Chapter 3: Terrible night

***Kittycon*I know this chapter starts off strange but it's supposed to.**

***Air Raid*This is a bit scary but probably not for some viewers... just beware**

***Kittycon*This going into a lot of different points of views sorry bout that!**

* * *

**Nightmare!**

_This feels so strange daylight has already came I could of swore I just fail asleep._Nightrage thought to himself wondering around the base. He quietly wondered into his and Electric Flames room but he wasn't their. The worst part was he could see energon splattered across the floor and everything was destroyed._Okay this is strange..._

The energon on the floor slowly started forming into shapes no not shapes but symbols. A line of it slithered around him forming a circle around him. The room darkened forming shadows all around him. these were not know ordinary shadows they looked like demons.

Nightrage stumbled back away from the shadows as they loomed closer to him. He let out a cry of pure fear and ran out of the room. He didn't glance back for he could hear the shadows coming after him. It was like a nightmare come true! The dream seemed so real that he was practically terrified. He cried out as a shadow grabbed him. He could see the shadow crawling over him slowly taking over his body making everything disappear around him into total darkness.

* * *

**Outside of the darkness**

Electric Flame woke feeling startled at the sound of voices. He sat up on his berth and looked over at his older cousin. The sight horrified him Nightrage was sitting up to but mumbling something. Electric Flame couldn't really understand what he was saying.

A scream spilled out of Nightrage's mouth his optics flashed open for second then closed and he fell back down onto his berth struggling and fighting as if something had him or was trying to get him.

Electric Flame jumped up out of his berth and ran out of the room. He had to get help and quick! He ran down the hall and to the first room he saw which was luckily Skydives room. He knocked loudly on the door making it sound as if he was banging on it."**SKYDIVE!**" He shouted.

The door opened and Skydive looked at him sleepily."What?"

"Something is wrong with Nightrage!"The words slipped out of Electric Flames mouth urgently and filled with fear."He was struggling and fighting as if something was trying to hurt him!"

Skydive shook is head and just stared at him."Excuse me?..." It took him a second to realize what the sparkling was saying "Go get Air Raid quickly!" Without another word he ran down the hall to Electric Flames and Nightrages room.

* * *

Skydive ran in to find the room empty._Weird..._

Electric Flame came in behind him followed by a sleepy Air Raid.

"Are sure he was in here when you left?" Skydive asked gazing around the room carefully.

"Yeah I'm positive he was here!"Electric Flame practically shouted at him.

"Well then we need to find him!"Air Raid spun around and took off out of the room leaving the other two.

Skydive could tell his brother was worried sick even if he didn't really understand what was going on. He walked out of the room and headed outside. For some reason he figured this would be where Nightrage was and some how he was right.

The red and black sparkling was glaring at nothing but the darkness ahead of him. He turned around and smiled darkly at Skydive. Nightrages bared sharp fangs at him with an evil grin his optics glowing blood red.

One thought filled Skydives mind._That is not Nightrage..._

* * *

**TRAPT IN THE MIND**

"W... Who are you!" Nightrage hissed at the shadow that stood before him.

The demon creatures form shifted and blurred into a sparkling that looked identical to him."I am Rage" He sounded hostile but was giving him a genteel smile."I am only here to help your body has been taken over by a demon" He sneered.

"Yeah and it's you!"Nightrage snarled giving him a evil look.

"He he sorry but I just wanted to mess around"Rage giggled as he wondered closer to the other sparkling."Lets make a deal"

"L...like what?"Nightrage asked.

"When angered I shall take control no matter what"Rage sneered darkly. He suddenly vanished.

* * *

**Freed for now...**

Nightrages features returned back to normal and the sparkling collapsed with exhaustion. He was shaking violently with fear still.

Air Raid got down on his knees and lifted Nightrage up off the ground. He still had a hard time believing what Skydive had told him over the com link about Nightrage until he came out here and saw it for himself."Do you think he will be okay Dive?"

"Possibly but if I were you I'd keep watch over him to make sure this doesn't happen again okay"Skydive replied. He turned around and walked back inside.

Air Raid carried his son back in and took him into his room. He laid him down onto the berth then sat down on the ground next to it. He fell asleep on the ground not waking up again for the rest of the night.

* * *

***Skydive*Whoa what did you do bring a demon into this!**

***Kittycon*Maybe...**

***Skydive*Just great... please review this story!**

***Kittycon*I don't own the aerialbots!**

***Skydive*We will accept sparkling oc's now please pm her if you have any!**


	4. Chapter 4: Stormshadow versus Ice Ripper

***Kittycon*Alright then just saying I am coming up with this story out of my head so it may be a we bit off.**

***Skydive*It would be best if you wrote it down then typed it  
**

***Kittycon*No I already have enough stories on paper so no!**

***Skydive*Okay okay I was only trying to help**

***Kittycon*Alright I don't own the Aerialbots. Hears the new chapter for the story  
**

* * *

Stormshadow and IceRipper quietly walked down the hall not saying a word to each other. Both of them where heading to meet Slingshot for something but they hadn't really payed any attention.

_I wonder what happened to Nightrage last night... Hopefully it wasn't that bad but I haven't seen him all day!_ Stormshadow thought silently to himself not wanting to say anything. He looked over at his little cousin whom of course had his dagger."You really like that thing don't you"

Ice Ripper smiled."This is my best weapon" He looked over at Stormshadow whom had gave him a confused look."Every bot has a certain weapon they prefer that's what Slingshot taught me."

"Huh neat but you do no that later on you'll end up changing your weapon right?"Stormshadow replied to him but started wishing that he didn't say that when Ice Ripper shot him a hostile glare.

"**This is my weapon and I will never change it!**"Ice Ripper sneered at him."**I am sticking with my dagger and nothing else!**"

"Okay okay calm down dude"Stormshadow gave him a bit of space. "Man you act like Slingshot" He mumbled.

"Grrr!" Ice Ripper twisted around and tackled the silver and black sparkling."**Take that back!**" He snarled grabbing Stormshadows throat."**If you don't I'll tear you apart!**"

"Never!"Stormshadow cried out before he punched Ice Ripper in the face making the younger sparkling stumble back._This is just messed up I mean were fighting over something stupid! Eh oh well I shall not let him win this time!_

Ice Ripper glared at him. "**That's it!**" He shouted angrily. He took out his dagger and flung it at Stormshadows' shoulder.

He cried out in pain as the dagger went through his armored shoulder. "What the spark Ice!"He grabbed the end of the dagger and pulled it out of his shoulder leaving energon leaking out of the wound from the daggers place then flung it down. He felt something within him snap with pure anger. He started snarling at Ice Ripper and bared sharp canines at him then attacked him.

* * *

Ice Ripper stumbled back away from his cousin fearfully."W... what the spark!" He spun around to run but ran smack into Slingshots knee. He quickly hid behind his father to get away from Stormshadow.

Slingshot looked down at him then at Stormshadow who was crouched down snarling at Ice Ripper while baring his fangs."Stormshadow snap out of it!" He growled trying to figure out what happened here.

Stormshadows' canine fangs went away and he stood back up."Sorry I... I don't know what came over me..." He shot a dark glare at Ice Ripper then looked back up at Slingshot with sorrow.

_Scrap..._Ice Ripper backed away a little. He was kind of scared.

Slingshot looked at the grey and black sparklings shoulder."Um.. Well then you better go see Skydive and let him check your wound" He watched Stormshadow walk away then spun around and glared at his son."You hit him with a dagger!"

"I only did it as an instinct when he attacked me!" Ice Ripper shouted back at him.

"Never attack your own team member with a weapon!"Slingshot growled at him."No matter what they did or called you!" He explained."You never** ever **hurt your own teammate unless it was battle practice!" He growled.

"B..but but.." He objected.

"No!"Slingshot walked over to where the dagger lay and picked it up."From this point on I am confiscating your weapon until further noticed!" He growled."Is that understood!"

"Yes sir" Ice Ripper sneered before spinning around and storming off to his room. He slammed the door shut then grabbed something on the ground and flung it across the room making it shatter. "Stupid Stormshadow this is all his fault!" He growled."It wasn't for him I would still have my dagger and never would of stabbed him!" He cursed when suddenly a knock came on the door. He turned around and opened it to see Blazeblister at the door with a worried and confused look.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine!" Ice Ripper snapped.

"Well you don't have to be hostile about it!" Blaze shouted back at him.

"Sorry" Ice Ripper mumbled. "Anyway what do you want"

Blaze grinned"Well we will be starting training at the flyers school soon" She replied.

"Seriously!" Ice Ripper replied excitedly forgetting all about his bad mood."Who told you!"He asked still buzzing with excitement.

"Silverbolt" She said."But it will only be me, you, Electro, and Stormshadow sadly until Nightrage gets better" Blaze said sadly."For some reason ever since that night when he like went insane he like keeps blacking out"

"Strange... first he starts acting strange then Stormshadow does" Ice Ripper said not noticing the confused look Blaze gave him."It's a long story"

"Oh okay well I need to go tell Electro!"Blaze walked away and ran down the hall in search for Electric Flame.

* * *

***Slingshot* Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter  
**

***Kittycon*Please review and let me no how you like this story so far**

***Slingshot*If you guys have any sparkling oc's we will be glade to add them as young flyers in the school**

***Kittycon*If you do just put it in the review or pm me**


	5. Chapter 5:Flight school part 1 of 2

Three weeks had past since Nightrages nightmare and Ice Rippers fight with Stormshadow where he had mistakenly hit him with a dagger making the stormflyer turn into a wolf and had gotten it taken away. Now they were starting school (without nightrage) at the flyers academy to learn about flying,the war of cybertron, ancient flyer teams, decepticons, e.t.c.

Blaze was already to leave but her other three cousins weren't. She shouted at them."You guys get your afterburners out here or we will be late!" She smiled when two of them ran over to her but was curious from the look of sadness Electric Flame had as he slowly walked over to her."Whats wrong Electro?"

"I don't wanna go to school without Nightrage..." Electric Flame mumbled looking up at her with his big cute optics. "He is always with me.." He whispered sadly.

"Relax we will be there with you Electro" Blaze placed her hand on his shoulder."I promise but I don't know about Ice Ripper over there." Looks at him and see's a blank expression on his face.

"..."Ice Ripper blinked a couple of times and looked around."Huh someone say my name?"

"What you guys are leaving already?" Blaze looked back to see Nightrage standing outside looking at them sadly. She kind of felt bad for him since he wasn't aloud to go to school yet from his anger problem.

"Sorry Nightrage" Ice Ripper smiled at him."You have to wait till your anger is controlled!" He laughed but stopped abruptly when Stormshadow snarled at him.

"Nightrage"Air Raid had walked out and was standing next to him now. "You can walk with them to school but make sure you come directly back here okay" He smiled to reassure him with Nightrage looked at him fearfully.

"Yeah!" Electric Flame cheered as Nightrage ran over to them.

All five sparklings walked out of the yard and down down the street no one really said anything besides Electric Flame and Nightrage whom where trying to make some kind of promise.

"One thing you must promise me Electro" Nightrage looked his youngest cousin straight in his optics."If anyone hurts you let me know and I will kick there axle for messing with my lil`buddy" He growled.

Electric Flame gazed up at him with his bright blue optics."I promise" He vowed.

Blaze looked over at her oldest cousin and said."We all will keep watch on Electro and make sure he don't get hurt" she lowered her voice so that only Nightrage would here her."I have to say for how small Electro is I have the feeling he is bound to get hurt..." She whispered. Sadly Blaze couldn't help but feel bad Electric Flame since he was oddly small for his age.

Nightrage didn't smile at what she had said but only nodded in agreement. Anger flared up in his optics."I... I need to go home... S..see you guys after school..." With that being said he quickly fled back to there home.

_Okay that's odd..._

As they approached the school doors Blaze took Electric Flames hand when she saw him shivering with fear as they both walked in the school."It's okay Electro" She said trying to calm him down.

Electric Flame instantly clung to his cousin as he stared at the inside of the hug school._So b...big!_ He cried in his mind. He felt Blaze stiffen for a moment then relax.

Blaze looked down a hall then made her little cousin follow her."Stop being scared!"

Electric Flame didn't say anything but he still clung to her in fear.

* * *

***Kittycon*Sorry for the short chapter but I figured I should wait before introducing the school teachers until I create new oc's for this sorry! Also I will accept peoples oc's if you have any.  
**


	6. Chapter 6:Flight school part 2 of 2

Electric Flame and Blazeblister walked down a hall and up to a door.

Blazeblister managed to get her little cousin off of her."Is this your first class?" She asked.

"Yeah" Electric Flame mumbled as he looked from the door to Blazeblister.

"Relax I have the same class as you" She said giving Electric Flame on the shoulder. She then opened the door and they walked in only to be greeted by a rust colored mech with a strange grouchy accent.

"Why hello there lil ones." The mech greeted them."I am Ironhide and you to must be my new students" He said with a smile.

"Hi!" Electric Flame greeted him with no more signs of his fear. "I'm Electric Flame!" He giggled.

"I'm Blazeblister but I go as Blaze." She said.

Electric Flame found himself listening to the Ironhides thoughts though he had no clue how he was doing it.

_If these guys are anything like the Aerialbots then I am going to have trouble on my hands..._

Electric Flame nearly shouted at him but Blister had grabbed his arm and took him in the room and made him sit down in a desk. She sat down in one behind him. Possibly to keep an eye on him.

Ironhide closed the door and told the other sparklings which are students about the two new kids in the class. After he said that he continued speaking about whatever he was talking about earlier before the two Stormflyers arrived.

Electric Flame didn't pay any attention he was to busy lost in his own thoughts. _How did I read his thoughts? Hmm maybe I unlocked one of my abilities! Ha ha I can read_ minds!"Yes!"He mistakenly said aloud._oops._

Ironhide glared at him for an astrosecond then continued giving his speech.

* * *

**Recess**

Stormshadow glanced around at all the groups of sparklings whom were playing, talking, and well pretty much just hanging out. He could see a strange sparkling whom was a usn blue angels jet sitting on a bench all by himself. Instinctively he walked over to the sparkling and sat down on the bench next to him.

"Hi!" Stormshadow greeted the kid trying to see if he could start up a conversation with him."I'm Stormshadow who are you?"

The sparkling looked at him for a moment with his red optics then sighed."I am Afterburner"

"Say why do you have red optics?" Stormshadow asked curiously.

* * *

Afterburner glared at him for a moment._ Is this Autobot stupid for a living?_ He sighed then said. "I was a seeker before I came here"

Stornshadows optics glowed with interest."So you were a con?!" He asked excitedly.

"Yes" Afterburner mumbled feeling a bit annoyed by this bot. _Note to self some Autobots can be weird._ "Um why exactly did you come over here?" He asked.

"Uh you looked lonely" Stormshadow replied. He looked around and then seemed to get mad at something. The shadow colored jet jumped up and dashed off somewhere.

Afterburner got up and slowly followed him. He got curious but he kept his helm down so know one would see his red optics and make fun of him for neing an ex-seeker. _No one seems to understand us ex-cons but we have a choice to you know._ He thought to him self when he could feel some bots looking at him. He quickly quickened his pace then ran over to a shadow that was cast down from the school building. His gaze caught sight of the shadow jet again. _What is doing?_

* * *

Stormshadow and Ice Ripper both blocked there little cousin from the bully. They had both seen him picking on their little cousin.

"What can you to do to me huh I can beat you both up!"

"Wanna bet!" Ice Ripper growled as he balled up his fists in anger. "If you mess with one of us you mess with all of us!" He shouted.

Stormshadow and Ice Ripper both attacked the older sparkling. They practically were winning the fight until Stormshadow decided to take out a weapon. That didn't go so well especially when one of the teachers caught him and of course it just had to be Ironhide.

* * *

**Later that day at home**

Nightrage glanced at the time then at the doors and saw Stormshadow walk in with his helm down followed by Skydive. He quickly grew interested when he saw Stormshadow get sent to his room so he walked over to Skydive."What was that all about?" He asked curiously.

Skydive looked at the sparkling."Well lets just say I have know clue where he got a weapon from or how he managed to sneak to school with it." He looked up for a secant then said."One good thing came to it though he at least stood up for Electro" He sighed then walked off.

Nightrage watched him leave then took off to Stormshadows' room. He ran in the room and asked. "What happened to Electro?!"

Stormshadow glanced at him looking a bit startled from the sudden appearance of Nightrage."He got picked on then me and Ice Ripper beat that sparkling up" Was all he said.

"So Electro's okay right?!" Nightrage asked a bit desperately.

"Yeah..." Stormshadow replied giving his cousin a strange look.

Nightrage sighed with relief and left the room. He went into his and Electro's room then grabed his guitar out from under his berth and went outside with it and climbed up into his tree."Peace at last" He said as he stroked a few stings making it leak out musical notes which filled his mind with pleasure.

* * *

***Kittycon Lover* I don't own Afterburner he was asked to be put in it also I don't own the Aerialbots or any transformers except the Stormflyers!  
**

**Slingshot:I say it's a good thing that you don't own us...  
**

***Kittycon Lover* Shut up!**

***Slingshot* Hehe**

***Kittycon Lover* I will accept OC's but some may not and up as main characters unless you have a reason why cause I tried writing this with one my friends but his characters ended up changing the story...**

***Slingshot* Well if you have any OC's PM her oh and please review to this if you are enjoying it or if you have anything else to say**

***Kittycon Lover* Criticize me if you like but you won't destroy my love in this oh and sorry about all the different point of views um... a new chapter will be posted soon  
**


	7. Chapter 7: New member to the family

***Kittycon Lover* Welcome everyone here is the next chapter**

***Blaze* Why did you let a Decepticon in the story and be a main character!**

***Afterburner*I'm standing right here you know!**

***Blaze*~Looks at him~ Oops my bad**

***Afterburner*Why are you so mean to me I've changed!**

***Kittycon Lover* All of you silence before I discontinue this story!**

***Both* No please don't end it!**

***Kittycon Lover*Hehe**

***Both jump back into the story***

* * *

Nightrage looked down at the gates from up in his tree as he heard them open. He could see Blaze, Electric Flame, and Ice Ripper walk into there yard followed by a usn blue angels jet sparkling. Of course he got curious and climbed down off the cyber-tree. His cyber-tree to be put correctly. He blocked there path and glared at the strange bot."Who is that!" He asked Blaze without looking at her.

Blaze stomped on his foot to get Nightrages attention."He's a guest so shut your mouth!" She growled.

Nightrage glared at her then ran back inside forgetting his guitar in the tree. He ran into his father somewhat kind of wishing that he ran into someone else.

"What are you in such a hurry for?" Air Raid asked giving his son a curious look.

"Oh nothing" Nightrage lied.

"Your lying" Air Raid said as he folded his arms over his chest plate."Tell me the truth" He said sternly.

Nightrage sighed."Well everyone's back home now and someone else followed them"

"Huh well that's interesting" He said then he left.

Nightrage then went to his room and yet again pulled something out from under his berth. This time it was a paintball gun and a bucket of paintballs. He had to do this know doubt but he thought a moment then decided he would do it later.

* * *

Silverbolt sat at his desk writing something. He looked up when he saw his daughter walk in. "Whats up Blaze how was your first day of actually being in a school?" He asked.

"Pretty good despite a fight" Blaze replied.

Silverbolt nodded."I heard"

"Are you mad?" She asked.

"No you had a reason to fight so I ain't mad at you guys but Stormshadow well... that's another story" Silverbolt said. _At least he is Skydives son so he don't got to worry about me._

"May I ask you something?" Blaze asked getting Silverbolt out of his thoughts.

"What is it?"

"Well um we made this friend today and he has nowhere to stay..."

Silverbolt sighed."Who is he?"

"His name is Afterburner" Blaze replied as she gave her dad a hopeful look. "He is a ex-seeker and has joined the autobots so please can we help him out?"

"I guess..." Silverbolt said knowing he was possibly going to regret this.

"Yes! thank you Bolt!" Blaze cheered. She ran over to him and hugged him then took off out of the room.

* * *

Afterburner looked around at everything as he followed Electric Flame around outside. He glanced around when he heard someone shout"Stormflyers!"

"Okay now we gotta find him" Electric Flame ordered.

"Find who?" Afterburner asked as he looked down at the small sparkling.

"Nightrage" He mumbled, they both walked off to the red sparkling.

Blaze, Stormshadow and Ice Ripper were already their waiting for them. Even Nightrage whom for some reason had pink paint splattered on him.

"Uh why do you have pink paint on you?" Afterburner asked.

"You don't wanna know" Nightrage mumbled. "Lets just say my creator loves playing tricks on me"

"Oh"

"Yeah anyway sorry about the hostile approach earlier" Nightrage apologized."I was wondering if you would like to be a member of the Stormflyers?"

_Join the Stormflyers hmm I have two thoughts on that. It could get me killed or well ay who cares.  
_

"Sure" Afterburner said.

* * *

_Hmm I have an idea for what this ex-con can do._Rage said darkly in Nightrages mind.

Nightrage smiled."Well then you must now prove yourself worthy."He said darkly as his optics flashed red then back to blue. He kind of looked dizzy after saying that but then snapped out of it."That was weird... um whatever I said I didn't mean it!"

Everyone was giving him a confused look especially Afterburner.

"Um never mind I guess" Nightrage mumbled."Welcome to our team Afterburner!"

* * *

***Kittycon Lover* Haha I'm loving this story!~So many thoughts crowd my mind on this story~**

***Air Raid*Hmm let me get this strait their is 5 Aerialbots and now six Stormflyers! Well seven if you count Nightrages monster...**

***Rage*Demon I'm a demon!**

***Afterburner*You guys are strange...**

***Kittycon Lover* Yeah I know okay back the readers I don't own Afterburner he belongs to autobot afterburner that is who wanted to add him you guys out their best thank him for this character and his unique ways.**

***Afterburner* Hmm why thanks to those who care!**

***Air Raid* You guys best review or I will find a way to mess this story up.**

***Kittycon Lover* Hey you can't do that!**

***Electro* But I can!**

***Kittycon Lover* Oh no... Someone help me...**


	8. Chapter 8: New friends

***Electric Flame*~Ties author to a chair~ I like this game...**

***Kittycon Lover*Untie me Electro!}:(**

***Electric Flame*Okay... I don't how to...**

***Kittycon Lover* Dangit...~Sighs~ at the end of this I have a surprised guess whom wants to say something**

***Electric Flame*Enjoy this chapter!... Sorry I ain't in it I have to untie kitten.~_This is a evil punishment_~ :'(  
**

***Kittycon* You can go back in it after you untie me oh I don't own wrench, Starlight, Skyblitze, afterburner, maverick or the aerialbots but I own the stormflyers!  
**

***Electric Flame*Yes!**

* * *

**The next day at school at recess  
**

Ice Ripper glanced around. He had been trying to find Blaze all day but he never seen her._ I guess she stayed after in a class. Typical for her... she acts like Silverbolt!_

"Ice Ripper!" Someone called his name. He turned around to see Nightrage standing on the other side of a wired fence that surrounded the play area.

"Nightrage! What are you doing here?!" Ice Ripper asked quickly.

"Uh..." Nightrage glanced around nervously."No reason" He replied quietly.

"You better go back home... cause Air Raid won't like it if you came here without asking." Ice Ripper growled at him.

"Ug fine..." Nightrage turned around and left.

Ice Ripper continued walking around the playground until he spotted Afterburner whom was talking to someone that almost looked just like him except he was a Tuskegee airmen p-51. He walked over to them and said this."Who are you?"

Afterburner and the other sparkling both just looked at him and laughed.

"I am Maverick" Afterburners friend said"I'm Afterburners twin."

"Oh that makes since why you two look the same!" Ice Ripper laughed. He saw the blank expression on their face and just took off without another word.

* * *

Blaze felt lost again just as she did yesterday. This school was huge and she still couldn't figure out how to leave. She walked into the gym and saw it was practically except for a few sparklings whom were running around their. She glanced around for a second then went to leave until someone shouted at her.

"Hey! Hey you!" A sparkling mech shouted at her.

She spun around to see this sparkling run up to her. He was red and blue and looked about the same age as Nightrage."Um what?"

"Are you new here?" The sparkling asked.

"Kind of" Blaze answered feeling a bit awkward.

"I can show you around if you'd like oh I'm Skyblitze by the way" He said.

"Um okay then..." Blaze said.

* * *

Electric Flame took off around the play ground, running around and acting as if owned the place. He continued running until he mistakenly hit someone.

"Hey watch it!" The femme sparkling shouted at him. She was green and purple.

"Sorry" Electric Flame apologized. "I didn't mean to."

"Sure you didn't" The sparkling mumbled.

"Hey um I'm Electric Flame but I go bye Electro" He said trying to be nice.

"Oh cool name I'm Starlight" She said smiling "And this is my imaginary pony friend." She laughed pointing at nothing.

"Awesome!" Electric Flame laughed as another sparkling walked over there to them. they both looked at then Electro said."Hey whats your name!"

"Wrench" The sparkling replied. He was dark blue with green flames going down his chest plate and had a red heart beat line on both his arms.

"Wanna be friends?" Electric Flame asked.

"I guess" Wrench replied."Awesome!"

* * *

***Kitycon Lover*I am finally free!  
**

***autobot afterburner*~Walks in~ Sup**

***Kittycon Lover* How do people find this place?  
**

***Electric Flame*Um... I don't know it isn't like I put up a sign.**

***Kittycon Lover* Strange... anyway what are you doing here?**

***autobot afterburner* no clue but um... I was curious were this door lead to and wella I'm here!  
**

***Nightrage*~Pops up~ so your the owner of afterburner...**

***autobot afterburner*Yep**

***Afterburner* What! nobody owns me!**

***autobot afterburner* but I do**

***Kittycon lover* Well please review if your loving this story and before Air Raid finds out how to discontinue this...**

***nightrage* Another chapter shall be posted soon also thanks autobot afterburner for the idea of getting kitten to continue this!**


	9. Chapter 9: Stormflyers vs Rage

***Me* Sup guys here's the new rockin story**

***Nightrage* I get to sing in it!?**

***Me* Not yet my little friend not yet**

***Nightrage* Scrap...**

***Me* but something does happen dealing with you hehe...**

***nightrage* Hmm interesting wait its...  
**

***Me* On with the story!**

* * *

**Taken over**

Nightrage looked around and quietly sneaked out of the house. He looked around for a second outside. _Hmm no ones out here...good_. He sighed and looked down at his now deformed shadow. "Okay Rage what do you want?"

His shadow laughed darkly but didn't reply. The next thing Nightrage knew was his shadow was taking over him. Rage's shadow form slowly slid up Nightrages legs covering him in the dark, slick looking shadow of night.

Nightrage tried to scream but he couldn't here himself. His whole metallic body was covered in the shadow then his face.

Slowly his small form began changing. His optics began to glow red and his hands shifted into claws. Shadowed dragon wings shot out his back and his teeth became fangs. He was Nightrage no more but this dark demonic creature now.

* * *

**Nightrages strange disappearance**

Electric Flame and Ice Ripper both walked outside for a moment to retrieve Nightrage but they didn't see him and poor Electric Flame was afraid of the dark.

Ice Ripper mumbled something under his breath so his little cousin wouldn't hear him then practically dragged Electric Flame back in.

Fireflight walked over to them and shut the door."Did you guys find him?" He asked.

"No" Ice Ripper replied and let go of Electric Flame whom dashed out of their once he was released.

"Hmm well that's strange.." Fireflight trailed off then left.

_What was that all about?_ Ice Ripper asked himself. He left then went off to find the others. Luckily he did."Guys Nightrages gone missing!"

Afterburner and his twin looked at each other then at him looking a bit confused.

"Again?" Blaze and Stormshadow both jumped up and looked at him.

"Yeah me and Electro went to go find him but he wasn't anywhere!" Ice Ripper explained."He just vanished!"

Stormshadow and Blaze both looked at each other then him."You don't think..."

Ice Ripper cut them off and nodded."That's what may of happened." He replied.

"Afterburner.. Maverick you both get your weapons ready " blaze ordered. "We've got a situation to handle"

* * *

**Rage v.s the Stormflyers  
**

Rage grinned darkly at the thought that he had found a way to take over Nightrage. He glanced around and took out a knife then flung it at a tree."Come on Stormflyers show me what you got!" He howled.

"Well if it's a fight you want Rage then it's a fight your gonna get!" A flame colored femme sparkling shouted back. "Now show yourself!"

Rage took off toward her voice and managed to attack the smallest one before they seen him coming.

"Eeek!" Electric Flame cried out as he was knocked down to the ground. "Guys help!"

Rage snickered and grabbed his neck."Know ones going to help you kid!" He snarled.

Blaze ran from the shadows and jumped on them and luckily knocked Rage away from her little cousin. "Back off!" She screamed.

Rage laughed and jumped back up."You Stormflyers do stick well together but lets see how your two new recruits are" He smiled darkly then spread out his metallic dragon wings then flew into the sky only to drop down in front of Afterburner and his twin.

* * *

Afterburner instantly reacted for he aimed his mini gun at the strange shadow colored demon. "Back off you creep!" He growled

"Ha and what are you going to do about it!" Rage laughed.

"Easy this!" Afterburners twin charged at him and tackled Rage to the ground then started punching the sparkling senseless."Never mess with us you creep!" Maverick shouted.

"Yeah!" Afterburner agreed with his brother.

Rage managed to punch the sparkling in the face knocking him out cold. He got up and glared at Afterburner."Wanna try that again!" He went to go attack him but before he got a chance Blaze, Ice Ripper, and Stormshadow attacked him pinning him to the ground.

Afterburner took a few startled steps back."That is weird" He said watching the shadow sleek away revealing the true colors of Nightrage.

The three sparklings got off of him.

Nightrage sat up and rubbed his helm."Whoa that was weird" He got up and dusted himself off.

"What the spark just happened!" Afterburner blurted out.

"Something none of us can explain" Blaze replied halfheartedly.

"Oh"

"Yeah sorry bout this situation"

"It's cool" Afterburner replied then helped his twin back up whom had recovered from the knockout.

"Let's uh get back inside... we have school tomorrow" Electric Flame walked up and interrupted the strange conversation.

Everyone nodded in agreement then headed back in.

* * *

***Me* Haha hope you guys enjoyed! There shall be more mayhem later on!  
**

***Blaze* Also the guest reader who reviewed as guest your oc's shall be in the next chapter along with my crew!**

***Nightrage* Whoa whoa I am in charge of the Stormflyers not you!**

***Blaze* No I am since I am Silverbolts daughter!**

***Electro* Whoa dudes I am since I have taken control of this account.**

***Both*T_T**

***Electro*Hahaha! ;-)**

***Me*Review if you wish I am still accepting oc's until the 15th chapter though the date may change... anyway the next chapter shall be up soon**


	10. Chapter 10: Secretes

***Me* Well here is the next chapter**

***Nightrage* M..may I say something?**

***Me* Okay...**

***Nightrage* I'M IN CHARGE OF THIS WORLD IT'S MY IMAGINATION!**

***Me* No it ain't!**

***Electro*Yeah I own this all!**

***Me* You don't either dude...*Sigh* This is gonna take while... so enjoy the story...**

* * *

**Luckyday**

Nightrage ran outside after the others followed by Stormshadow."Hey guys wait up!" He shouted.

Blaze and the others stopped and looked back at them.

"Why?" Ice Ripper growled.

Stormshadow grinned happily and replied. "We are aloud back!"

Nightrage nodded and leaned on Electric Flames' shoulder then waved at Blaze."Ha ha now you got real trouble" He laughed as did Electric Flame.

Blaze just glared at him."I'm surprised your aloud to finally go to school especially after what happened yesterday." She sneered. "I am especially surprised air Raid aloud it after you told him... you did tell him didn't you?" she asked giving Nightrage a questioning glance.

Nightrage thought a moment then shyly smiled and rubbed the back of his helm."Pssh of course I did" He lied. _Oh man oh man I'm dead if Air Raid finds out!_ He looked down at his little cousin whom was looking back at him.

Electric Flame whispered low enough that only nightrage could hear him. "You never told him and now you lied to Blaze that ain't nice but I won't say anything since I love you the best out of everyone" He said."Besides your in all my classes!" He mistakenly said that aloud.

Everyone was just looking at him for a moment then quietly they headed to school without saying anything else.

* * *

**Air Raid's secret about Nightrage**

"Air Raid!" Silverbolt shouted, his voice ringing out in the quiet house. His picked up the data pad and looked at it again as he waited for his brother. _There is know way this data can be right! not at all if it was then Air Raid would of told me by now!_

Air Raid wondered into the room alone and looked at Silverbolt then the data pad. "What do you have there?" He asked tilting his helm in confusion.

Silverbolt looked at the data pad then back at his brother. "This nothing" He put it down and crossed his arms over his chest. "But I have a few questions to ask you about Nightrage"

"Like what?" Air Raid asked warily. He kind of looked away for a moment then back at his brother."What do you need to no about him?"

"Well by the calculations of his attitude and the way he looks it's kind of familiar like that of a con" Silverbolt explained. "I am not trying to be a jerk about or anything I just want to no the truth!" He acknowledged."Nightrage is fully your son isn't he?"

Air Raid thought a moment then nodded in reply.

Silverbolt gave him a serious look. "Your lying now tell me the truth!"

"Okay okay... I can't lie to you any longer" Air Raid sighed. "Nightrage is my son but not fully..." He looked down and clamped his fingers together. "He is actually part con..."

Silverbolt just stared at him in bewilderment. _That explains so much... but why would Air Raid keep that a secret?_ He saw the sad look on his brothers face plate so he said. "I understand why now but lets just keep this between us okay" He said."you don't need to tell him until your ready okay?"

Air Raid nodded then looked at his brother and smiled."Sorry I never told you" He quickly left the room.

* * *

**New kids**

Electric Flame had been showing Nightrage around all day. He was so happy that his brother had finally come. "Starlight! Wrench! This is my cousin Nightrage!" He shouted cheerfully."He was finally aloud to come!"

"Awesome!" Wrench replied looking at Nightrage curiously.

"Oh! Oh! Hi! Hi! Hi!" Starlight squealed.

Nightrage tried to smile nicely but he didn't really like being around other bots despite his cousins and Afterburner with his twin Maverick."Um Electro... I can make my own friends for I don't need your help" He apologized.

"Hurtful!" Wrench growled folding his arms over his chest and looking away.

"Jerk!" Starlight walked up to Nightrage and stuck her tongue out him then kicked his chin and walked off with Electro and Wrench following her.

Nightrage flinched then shook it off."Whatever!" He shouted at them then walked away and ended up runung into two a sparkling mech and femme that were twins. The femme black and grey fighter jet with blue flames on her wings and her twin bro was a fighter jet with babyblue paint and black flames on his wings.

"Watch it!" The sparkling mech growled staring at Nightrage with his red optics.

"Um sorry I'm new here so I don't no this place well" Nightrage apologized quickly.

"Your new here to?" The femme asked when she hit her twin in the arm.

"Yeah.." Nightrage mumbled.

"Well I'm Moonbomb and this here is my twin brother Lostsky" Moonbombexplained."As you can see we were Decepticons but changed sides."

Nightrage smiled. "Cool well I'm Nightrage and I'm a fully fledged Aerialbot! Or well I'm from that team" He laughed.

"Awesome well lets see if we can find our way around" Lostsky mumbled then all three bots walked away and headed inside as the bell rang.

* * *

***Me* hope you guys enjoyed there shall be another chapter posted when ever I get the chance!**

***Nightrage* I still say I own this!**

***Electro* No you don't I do!**

***Me* Not again... T.T**


	11. Chapter 11: The first to go

**The truth hurts**

A few weeks of school had passed and the Stormflyers and their friends were out of school for a few days due to some technical difficulties. The Aerialbots weren't home so the Stormflyers had been locked outside until they would return.

Ice Ripper came up with a clever idea on how to by time for them. His plane involved the team and some of their friends to meet at the park. It was a good thing they lived near there. So all six stormflyers left and met up with their friends at the park.

"So whats the game?" Wrench asked as he gave Ice Ripper a questioning glance.

Ice Ripper grinned darkly."Well we need to split up in two groups" He explained. "Everyone line up" He said as he watched everyone line up. He walked up to Nightrage and grinned at him mischievously."You can be the dark leader"

Nightrage glared at him."You have a problem with me on why you made me that" He growled.

Ice Ripper whispered low enough so that only Nightrage would hear him."Well a bot like you and your dark ways make you obviously part con"

"Grrr No I'm Not!" Nightrage shouted angrily then he stormed off.

"What did you say Ice Ripper" Blaze glared at him.

"I said nothing.. only that he uh... looked awesome today..." Ice Ripper lied.

"What ever" She mumbled back

* * *

**"Our" revenge**

Nightrage kicked a pebble and watched it skip across the ground as he sulked to himself. "How dare he call me part con! I am not part con!" He growled making his shadow rise up in front of and form Rage.

Rage grinned at him darkly."Got a problem?" He asked searching Nightrages expression.

"Yeah" He replied back."Do I seem like I am part con?" Nightrage asked.

Rage patted him on the shoulder."We all have cons in us... If Ice Ripper says so then why don't you show him that side of you" He sneered.

"No I can't do that..." Nightrage mumbled.

"I can do it for you" Rage replied.

Nightrage just stared at him then grinned darkly."Go ahead there isn't anything stopping you" He grolwed happily back.

"Tonight I will do so" Rage laughed darkly then fadded back into his shadow.

* * *

**The 1st to go down  
**

That night after everyone was home and the game Ice Ripper had created was over the stormflyers went home to find the Aerialbots then went to bed.

Ice Ripper stayed up for a while and messed with his dagger. He was thinking about what he said to Nightrage. _I'm sure he'll get over it._ He put his dagger down and turned out the lights. A strange cold breeze blew against him and he looked around but his window was closed and there was nothing in their.

_Ice... Ripper... I'm... coming... for... you..._ A voice whispered in his audios.

"W..who's their!" Ice Ripper asked trying to sound brave when on the inside he was shaking with fear.

"Your worst nightmare!" A shadow ran at him and knocked Ice Ripper onto the ground.

Ice Ripper tried to get up and noticed that he was chained to the ground."Rage!"

Rage snickered darkly and grabbed Ice Rippers dagger."How did you find out what Nightrage really was on him being half con!?" He growled.

"I.. I over heard!" Ice Ripper shouted."Through my spying device!"

Rage growled darkly."You must die now for releasing that secrete!" He shouted then stabbed Ice Ripper in his chest plate.

Ice Ripper screamed in pain then shut down as the dagger pierced through his spark.

* * *

**Kittycon: I bet none of you expected this to happen!  
**

**Slingshot: You are dead Kittycon for killing my son!*Takes out shotgun***

**Kittycon:Oops... gotta run!*Runs away* Silverbolt! Skydive someone help me!... AIR RAID! DXDXDX**

**Slingshot:*Chases after her***

**Electro:... Well that's funny...*Faces readers* Well a chapter will be up soon or whenever I figure out how to block kitten from deviantart.**


	12. Chapter 12: Who ended Ice Ripper!

**Stormshadow: Sorry for the cliff hanger guys but here is the next chapter!**

**Electro: Plus sorry Kittycon isn't hear she is in medical bay getting repaired.**

**Silverbolt: I tried to warn her.. like always she don't listen*Glares at slingshot***

**Slingshot: Hey she deserved it!**

**Silverbolt:*Face-palm* This is her story not yours**

**Slingshot:T-T**

**Electro:(Giggle)**

**Stormshadow: Bolt's right Slings**

**Slingshot: Grrr**

**Silverbolt:Uh... On with the story!**

* * *

**This wasn't suppose to happen!**

Nightrage had gained control back over his self and noticed that he was in Ice Rippers room. He didn't see Ice Ripper though. He glanced down and instantly backed away. _ Ice Ripper... dead.._

"Hehe I told you I would deal with it!" Rage laughed darkly in his mind.

"I didn't mean for you to kill him!" Nightrage cried.

Rage formed up in front of Nightrage and clawed him across the face."Deal with it besides you are a con" He growled."now act like one! Or I swear by the ancients I'll make you suffer!"

Nightrage flinched and placed his hand over the scratch on his face."O... okay.." He said fearfully. He was glad when the demon vanished. He looked back down at Ice Rippers unmoving body then at the door. _I'm sorry about this..._ He got down on his knees and placed Ice Rippers hands over his chest and made it look like Ice Ripper did this to himself. Then he got up and ran out the room.

First thing Nightrage did was get the blood off of him then he ran to Silverbolt who was still awake surprisingly and told him what happened in the form of a pretty clever lie.

* * *

**Confusion by the moment but no answer of whats going on  
**

Electric Flame walked out of his and Nightrages room sleepily since he was awoken by some commotion. Fireflight was sitting outside his room and when he saw his son he stood up.

"Whats going on?" Electric Flame asked looking up at him.

"Well I can't lie to you but I can't tell you ether" Fireflight said a bit sadly. "But one thing is that it's gonna be okay"

"What is?"

"..."

"No reply I suppose" Electric Flame mumbled.

Fireflight picked his son up and hugged him."It's okay but I wish I could tell you though I honestly have no clue whats going on" He said calmly.

"Then who was that I heard talking?" Electro asked as he looked over Fireflights shoulder behind him.

"Skydive he told me to stay over here" Fireflight replied.

Electric Flame giggled."That's silly"

"Yep pretty much" Fireflight smiled. He put his down and looked around as he thought for a moment."Say if everything is alright tomorrow you wanna go meet Jetfire?"

"Sure!" The blue jay fighter jet sparkling replied excitedly.

* * *

**Who I blame for this!**

A few days had passed since that day and Slingshot had locked himself in his room so no one would mess with him. He even ignored Silverbolt. _No matter what everyone says I know for a fact that Ice Ripper didn't kill himself... At least I hope not._ He got up and walked over to his nearly about to leave his room as he thought a moment._ How would Nightrage of known if the two didn't even share a room... unless... _He let a furious hiss of anger. "It was Nightrage!" He growled.

Slingshot unlocked his door and stormed out. He ended up running into his teasing brother Air Raid.

"Hey Slings how yeah feeling?" Air Raid asked not noticing his anger.

Slingshot balled up his fists and sent a blow across his brothers face.

Air Raid stumbled back feeling a bit winded from the punch and fell. He looked up at Slingshot confusingly."What was that for!"

"For what Nightrage did!" Slingshot snarled.

Air Raid got up and glared at him."He did nothing!"

"Grah!" Slingshot tackled Air Raid and starting punching him in the face.

Air Raid shielded his face but it didn't block his brothers blows.

Luckily Skydive and Silverbolt ran into the room and dragged the two apart.

"What in the verse is going on here!" Silverbolt shouted at them. He was not happy.

Slingshot glared at Air Raid but didn't say anything. He folded his arms over his chest.

"Slingshot just like attacked me!" Air Raid cried out."He said it was because of what Nightrage did and he didn't do anything!"

"Yeah right he was in the room with Ice Ripper!" Slingshot growled angrily.

Air Raid didn't reply this time he just gazed down at the floor.

"Exactly!" Slingshot mumbled.

Air Raid stood up and left the room mumbling something to him self.

* * *

**What has to be done!  
**

Afterburner and his twin kept spying on Nightrage to see what he was doing until they got bored of course. They were with Stormshadow whom had seemed to be Ice Rippers closest friend despite the two always fought.

Afterburner left maverick and Stormshadow. He continued to follow Nightrage. He quickly hid behind a tree and crawled into a bush when he saw Air Raid. _ Hmm whats going on here?_ He asked himself in his mind. He got quiet and listened to them.

"Nightrage is it true that you were in Ice Rippers room that night when he got killed?" Air Raid asked.

"Yes" Nightrage mumbled lowly making Afterburner strain to try and hear him.

"Did you do it?" Air Raid asked another question.

Nightrage looked down and nodded. "It was me.. and Rage.. he told me to let my Decepticon side out and seek revenge" He said looking back up at his father with a serious glance."I didn't mean to kill him"

Air Raid narrowed his gaze and got down on his knees then whispered something to Nightrage that Afterburner couldn't hear. What ever it was it seemed to shock Nightrage and make him back away from his father.

* * *

**Silverbolt: The question what was it?**

**Electro: Try to see if you readers can guess it**

**Slingshot: Hears a hint it was mentioned in one of the previous chapters!**

**Electro: Good luck and next chap will be up next week!**


End file.
